The present invention relates to flexible containers, and in particular to a carrying bag that is adjustable in volume and has adjustable self-centering handles. The carrying bag of the present invention can be used in various embodiments as an adjustable gift bag, a shopping bag, a purse and in a variety of other container configurations in which variations in volumetric capacity and a convenient carrying handle are desirous.
Carrying bags of a wide variety of shapes, styles and sizes have long been used to carry items from one place to another. The contents of these containers vary widely and most containers are not customized to handle variations in the size of the cargo, particularly inexpensive carrying bags made of paper such as gift bags and shopping bags. Traditionally, gifts from one person to another are wrapped in a decorative manner to provide a visually exciting and pleasing appearance, retain an element of mystery as to the identity of the gift, and sometimes to enhance the prestige of the gift itself. A trend is to place gifts inside decorative bags, with the bag itself serving as both container and decorative wrapper. Thus, gifts placed in gift bags need not be first placed in another box and then wrapped before presentation. However, because the gift is not truly hidden when received and the bag is not generally sized for the gift inside, the bag does not appear to be customized for the particular gift, detracting from its presentation and from the thrill and anticipation of receiving the gift. It would be desirable if the gift bag were closed so as to conceal the gift inside and adjustable in size so that the bag would appear customized for the gift inside. It would also be desirable if an inexpensive handle could be provided on the bag that was self adjusting for conveniently carrying the closed gift laden bag regardless of the size to which the bag had been formed.
In other instances, it also would be beneficial to have a closeable inexpensive container such as a paper bag and be able to change the dimension of the container to match the size of its contents for security and/or aesthetic purposes. For example, a department store type bag is normally an open, one-sized bag for carrying merchandise. Even if the bag can be closed manually and wrapped around itself, there is no convenient way to pick up the wrapped bag because the fixed loop handle typically provided on such bags either becomes covered by the upper portion of the wrapped bag or, if exposed, is not properly positioned for conveniently carrying the wrapped bag and its contents. As will be seen, there is a widespread need in multiple applications for a variable-sized, closeable container that can conceal and better protect the merchandise contained therein and that can be easily carried by a properly positioned handle.